1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for extending an electrical circuit through a modular assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a threaded pipe assembly module of circular cross-section which is adapted for use with similar modules to provide a housing and electrical circuitry for functional electrically operative systems.
2. Prior Art
It is known to extend an electrical circuit through an assembly of pipe material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,330 discloses a means for extending an electrical circuit through a kelly cock assembly. This patent discloses an electrical circuit which is formed by a hard wire conductor placed to one side of the kelly cock which terminates in contacts that are centered in the ends of the kelly cock body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,943 also relates to a means for extending a circuit to a kelly. The system disclosed comprises a hard wire conductor disposed in the center of the bore of the kelly and exposed to drilling mud. The connector at the ends of the conductor are positioned in the ends of the kelly and serve to connect the conductor to the other equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,193 relates to a hard wire telemetering system in which a circuit is extended through a saver sub utilizing contact rings disposed in sealing shoulders at each end of the saver sub. A circuit extends through a bore of the saver sub, and is anchored and sealed in a part at each end of the sub. An electrical conductor is placed in the conduit and joined to contact rings in the shoulders of the sub.